


Only Human

by everglxw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everglxw/pseuds/everglxw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darkness started to invade his vision and he knew that he needed to get help now or he would die"</p><p>When Stiles gets attacked by a berserker at the library he knows that he won't leave unharmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, slumped up against the wall, his hands pressed against the bloody wound in his abdomen.

 _“Fuck berserkers and their fucking claws”_ he thought to himself.

The creature had left a couple minutes ago, or had it been hours? Stiles had lost track of time, he was busy with trying to stay conscious and not bleed out.

He had been studying at the library and when he got outside the door he was met by the enormous creature. Stiles was smart sometimes, but when it came to making a quick decision he wasn’t smart.

He had ran back into the library, thinking that he could outrun the creature. Oh how dumb he was, weak little human Stiles could outrun the strong and enormous berserker, yeah right. It had immediately caught up with him and thrown him into the wall. All air had escaped him and he hadn’t had any powers left to stand up again.

He was human after all.

The berserker had not only pierced its claws into his abdomen but also beaten his face bloody and bruised. The funniest thing was that he hadn’t done anything to it, guess that didn’t matter in this town. If you bumped into a supernatural creature you wouldn’t get away unharmed. Or maybe this was just Kate’s way to send Scott a message, wouldn’t surprise him. He was so sick of being the skinny, defenseless human who was the easy target if you wanted to send a message to his best friend who happened to be a true alpha.

Scott had offered him the bite several times but he had denied it. It didn’t feel right. Sure, it would feel good to no longer be the weak human who every creature could go and beat up when they were bored, but he couldn’t see himself as a werewolf. He could only see himself as the boy who runs with wolves.

But sometimes he got so tired of being scared. When the nogitsune was in control he hadn’t been scared. He hadn’t felt weak or defenseless.

He had felt _powerful_.

Even though that was something he would never tell Scott.

He still had nightmares from the chaos that the nogitsune had made and he felt more than guilty to Allison’s death. To be honest he didn’t get how Scott not could be mad at him.

He _murdered_ Allison, his best friend’s first love.

Still Scott would say that it wasn’t his fault and everything that had happened was the nogitsune’s fault. But he could see the pain in Scott’s eyes when he said it and he wondered if he tried to convince himself more than convincing Stiles.

After the events of the nogitsune the pack didn’t see each other for a long time. Stiles had spent most of his time in his bed. Not having the energy to do anything, which was unusual since he was the hyperactive type who would never stop talking and moving. Instead he had drowned himself in his own thoughts which only made the situation worse but he couldn’t help it. Neither he nor his dad got much sleep because of the nightmares. His dad would wake up by his agonizing screams, run into his room and wake him from his nightmare. Then he would sit with him for half an hour to calm him down.

Those times were one of the worst in his life.

About a month later Derek went missing and the pack reunited to go to Mexico and find the Calaveras. Then another creature had turned up which just happened to be Allison’s dead aunt, Kate, who by the way is now a werejaguar.

No one ever really stays dead in Beacon Hills, do they?

She had turned Derek into a teenager again and after all that was fixed the dead pool showed up and another problem was suddenly there to be solved.

Now Stiles was sitting here, on the verge of dying. Darkness started to invade his vision and he knew that he needed to get help now or he would bleed out.

He started searching for his phone and spotted it a couple meters away from where was sitting. With almost no strength he started crawling towards the phone, leaving a trail of blood after him. He gritted his teeth by the pain from the wound in his abdomen.

When he finally got to his phone he immediately dialed Scott’s number. Even though how much he hated calling for help it was the only option. If he didn’t call for help he would die. The phone got bloody from his hands but that didn’t matter, all he needed was help. He felt the world slowly becoming blurry as he listened to the signals from the phone.

_“Please Scott, pick up”_

\---------------

Scott had just came home from the animal clinic when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. With a sigh he took out his phone and looked at the caller-ID.

_Stiles_

“Hey man, what’s up?”

He heard nothing but slow and raspy breaths from the other end. Worry started bubbling up inside of him as memories of the night Stiles sleepwalked into the middle of the woods filled his mind.

“Stiles, you there?”

“Scott?” Stiles’ voice was low, almost a whisper. Scott almost had to use werewolf hearing to be able to hear him.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. Is everything okay?” Scott said worried.

“I, uh, I don’t know, it j-just came out of nowhere, and, I-I tried to run but, uh-” Stiles voice was shaking, Scott could barely hear anything he said but he did understand that he was in trouble.

“Stiles, where are you?”

“I’m at t-the, uh, the library”

“I’m coming, okay? Just hang on I’m coming.”

\---------------

Many terrifying thoughts were rushing through Scott’s head as he speeded down the streets on his bike. He was way over the speed limit but he didn’t care. His heart was beating hard on the inside of his chest out of fear, fear of how he would find Stiles.

What if he was dead? What if his heart had decided to stop beating and he wasn’t even alive?

Pictures of Stiles lying dead in a puddle of his own blood flashed through his mind. Eyes wide open and filled with void. Scott quickly pushed away the thought. Stiles is not dead, he’s alive and breathing.

_But not for much longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of my new fanfic! Kudos and comments are well appreciated :)


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott arrives at the library, the scene that he's met with is not what he had expected.

When Scott got to the library the first thing he noticed was the strong scent of blood, blood and fear.

He quickly rushed into the building, the scene he was met with was not what he had expected. Books and papers were all over the floor, some stained with dark blood. Tables and chairs were crushed into pieces and Scott wondered who could ever create a chaos like this.

Then he saw him, in the middle of the horrible scene was Stiles, slumped up against a wall. The amount of blood on the floor around him was terrifying. Scott would have thought he was dead if he hadn’t heard the weak sound of a heartbeat from the unconscious teenager.

He ran to where he sat and crashed down in front of him. The first thing he noticed was the nasty wound in his abdomen. Stiles bloody hands were resting on it, he probably had tried to keep pressure on it before he passed out.

Scott pressed down one of his hands on top of Stiles’ and added more pressure to the wound where blood still seeped out. Carefully he grabbed his shoulder and gave it a little shake to try and wake him.

“Stiles!”

Stiles’ eyes immediately shot open as he jerked awake. His confused eyes scanned the room, when he saw his bloody hands and the wound in his abdomen he panicked. He removed both his and Scott’s hands and tried to scramble backwards, the bookshelf stopping him. A small cry of pain escaped his mouth from the action.

“Stiles! Calm down, you need to sit still!”

Scott grabbed both his shoulders and gently but firm tried to push him against the bookshelf to keep him still. When he stopped moving Scott put Stiles’ hands on the wound once again.

“Keep pressure” Scott simply instructed as he slid out his phone from his pocket.

“D-don’t c-call my dad, I-I don’t need him t-to worry ‘bout me” Stiles weakly slurred out.

“Shut up Stiles, I’m calling 911”

“N-no hospital”

Scott ignored him as he dialed the number.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“My friend has been injured, badly. I need an ambulance to the Beacon Hills library”

“Ambulance is on the way, do you want me to stay on the line while you wait for the ambulance?”

“No, it’s fine, just hurry.”

With that Scott hung up and put his phone back in the pocket. Stiles eyes were half closed and his hands were back to just resting on the wound, not applying any pressure at all.

“Stiles, stay with me okay? The ambulance is on the way” Scott said as he pressed his hands down on the wound. Stiles let out a small shriek of pain.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry Sc-cott.” Stiles hoarsely rasped out.

“Sorry for what?” Scott asked confused.

“For Allison.”

Scott stopped for a moment, just staring at his dying brother. He had heard it from Stiles before but when it came from him in a moment like this he took it different. So much different.

“No Stiles it’s okay, it wasn’t your fault, okay? Do you hear that, it wasn’t your fault.”

A small ironic laugh escaped Stiles’ mouth.

“Y-yeah, yeah right.”

Scott didn’t say anything. The fact that Stiles blames himself for so many things including the things that he isn’t even responsible for makes him feel sick. It doesn’t matter if Scott says it isn’t his fault, he still blames himself. Scott took Allison’s death really hard. The time after she had died he couldn’t talk to anyone, not even his mom. He didn’t sleep, didn’t eat, he didn’t do anything. He just cried and cried for what felt like years. He couldn’t see himself move on, he just thought that was the end of it and he couldn’t move on without her. But he had to and he knew it.

He had lost Allison, he was not going to lose Stiles too.

He could hear the sirens from the ambulance outside the library.

“It’s here, Stiles the ambulance is here!” Scott said and sighed in relief, relief that quickly disappeared when he turned back to Stiles.

His eyes were closed and it was then he realized Stiles had stopped breathing. The same time he realized this the paramedics rushed into the room.

They immediately pushed Scott aside and started examining Stiles.

“When did he stop breathing?” One of the paramedics asked.

“U-uhm, I-I don’t know just now”

The other one started doing CPR and mouth to mouth on Stiles. It was unbearable to watch, watch him lie on the floor not breathing, half dead, but after many tries a sharp breath came from the teenager. His eyes were still closed but Scott could feel himself relax for a second. Just the thought of that his best friend, his _brother_ , had just stopped breathing and been so close to death was too much and it scared him more than anything. Even Allison’s mother.

But he knew that Stiles wasn’t out of the woods yet.

“We need to get him to the hospital now, his pulse is still dangerously low”

With that they lifted Stiles on a stretcher, secured him and rushed out of the room. Scott ran after them, not letting him out of sight. They got outside the library and into the ambulance. Without asking, Scott jumped into the ambulance and sat down beside Stiles.

An IV was inserted into his arm and a breathing mask was put over his mouth and nose. The paramedic cut open his shirt to put more pressure on the wound. Now with the light from the ambulance Scott could see his injuries way better than in the dim light in the library. His chest was filled with cuts and bruises, an ugly purple bruise just above the wound in his abdomen showed that he clearly had broken at least two ribs. He also had a nasty bruise on his left cheek and a wound just by his hairline that was bleeding like crazy.

The sight of his brother made him feel sick. This was not supposed to happen, not to anyone but especially not to _Stiles_. He was human. It was Scott’s job to protect him, to prevent that something like this would happen.

He felt nothing more but like a failure right now.

When they got to the hospital the paramedics rolled the stretcher Stiles was lying on out of the ambulance. A couple of nurses took it from there. They rushed him inside and Scott was frantically trying to keep up.

“Stiles Stilinski, 17 years old, male, stab wound to the abdomen, severe hit to the head, blood loss, has been unconscious for at least 10 minutes, CPR and mouth to mouth have been performed.” A nurse was shouting as she jogged by the side of the stretcher.

He was rolled into the ER and from there the nurses wouldn’t let him follow further. Scott stopped as the doors closed in front of him and it wasn’t until there that the feelings caught up with him. His knees hit the floor as he crashed down, tears were running down his cheeks as loud sobs escaped his mouth. A pair of arms embraced him from behind and he didn’t even need to look back to know it was his mom.

With teary eyes he looked at the doors that his dying brother had just disappeared through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are well appreciated :)


	3. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy lately.  
> Anyway, here's the next chaper. Enjoy!

It had been an hour since Stiles had been rushed into the ER. Melissa had called Sheriff Stilinski and told him about the incident, he was on his way to the hospital now. Scott hadn’t texted the pack yet, he needed to calm himself down before he could.

He sat in the waiting room with his head buried in his hands when he heard thundering footsteps closing in. The next second the hospital doors slammed open and in came the sheriff. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and his face showed nothing but worry and anger.

Before Scott could do something Melissa were by the sheriff’s side.

There were something about those two. Always caring and helping each other. Sometimes it felt like they were more than just partners in crime. They actually reminded Scott a bit about Stiles and Lydia.

“Where the hell is my son?” The sheriff yelled upset.

Melissa put her hands on his shoulders and hushed him quietly.

“He’s in the ER, all you can do right now is to sit down and wait until he gets out of there.”

The sheriff sat down in the chair beside Scott with a worried sigh. Scott met his gaze but immediately regret having done so. His face was wet from tears, his eyes were filled with worry and sadness. Scott felt so sorry for him. He knew that Stiles was everything he had. Losing your wife _and_ son must be the most horrible thing in the world. But he wasn’t going to lose his son, no, Stiles was going to survive.

The hospital doors slammed open once again, but instead of the sheriff storming in, it was Lydia. Her eyes were filled with worry just as the sheriff’s and the high heels she was wearing gave away a loud noise as she stomped her way over to where they were sitting.

“What the hell happened? Why didn’t you call me?” Lydia asked, the worry in her eyes was quickly replaced with anger.

“How did you know?” Scott asked as he rose from the chair he had been sitting in, surprised to see her there.

“How do you think, dumbass? _I felt it._ ”

The sheriff who still sat down in the chair flinched at the words. _Right,_ Lydia is a banshee. Of course she could sense that something was going on, she could feel when someone were in danger.

Scott froze. Lydia had felt it, she had felt that Stiles was in danger. No, banshees don’t predict danger, they predict _death._

“What the hell do you mean? Is my son going to die? Is that what she’s saying right now?” The sheriff had also rose from his chair and was now standing up beside Scott, upset by the words that had come from the banshee’s mouth.

“Lydia, what do you feel now?” Scott asked worriedly.

The strawberry blonde girl closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before her eyes slowly opened again.

“Nothing” She finally said “It feels like it’s there but not close, not anymore.”

A sigh of relief escaped the sheriff’s mouth as he sat down in his chair again.

“So now, what the hell happened?” Lydia asked again.

“I-I don’t know, he called me and said he was at the library. When I got there the whole place was torn apart, tables and chairs had been crushed into pieces. It, uh, it was blood on the floor, a lot, and I found Stiles slumped up against the wall.” Images from the scene flashed through Scott’s mind as he told them what had happened. He had to pause for a couple of seconds before he continued, to not have another breakdown. “I saw the wound in his abdomen, it was bleeding like crazy so I tried to keep pressure on it. H-he was barely even conscious, it was horrible, it-“

Tears filled his eyes and he couldn’t help the sobs that escaped his mouth. His mom embraced him in a gentle hug and quietly hushed him.

The sheriff looked like he would break any second, his eyes were filled with so many emotions. He looked so _lost_.

Lydia’s cheeks were wet and dark from tears and mascara. Just thinking about how horrible the scene must’ve looked, how horrible _Stiles_ must’ve looked, made her heart break. He won’t die, _he can’t_ , not without letting him know how much she loves him. _Oh god, how much she loves him._ She’s so mad at herself for not realizing it earlier, she’s in love with Stiles Stilinski. He had been right in front of her the whole time, but she had just ignored it. Isn’t it funny how you don’t realize how much you love someone until something like this happens? Until you realize that you may not ever see them again? Until it may be too late?

Lydia broke out of her thoughts when a doctor came into the waiting room. Everyone immediately stood up and waited for him to say something.

“He pulled through.” The doctor finally said.

A sigh of relief escaped them all and Scott felt as he could breathe properly again.

“We lost him once, but otherwise everything went perfectly fine. He’s been moved to a private room, he’s still unconscious but you can go visit him if you’d like.”

They all nodded and made their way towards the room Stiles had. Scott’s heart was beating like crazy, both with excitement and fear. When they got to the door that led into Stiles’ room the doctor stopped.

“Now you need to know that it looks worse than it actually is with all the monitors and wires around him.” He said and looked them all in the eye before opening the door.

When the doctor had said it would look bad, Scott didn’t think it would look _this_ bad. There were wires and monitors all around Stiles. An IV was inserted into his arm, several wires were attached to his body, some going under the blue hospital gown he was wearing. Ugly bruises were on his face and arms, more were probably hiding under the gown. A bandage was tightly wrapped around his head, covering the nasty wound by his hairline Scott had seen in the ambulance. His skin was so pale, almost white. He looked so small in the big hospital bed, so vulnerable. Scott couldn’t bear the sight, _he couldn’t_.

That’s when he realized he couldn’t breathe.

_No, not now. He couldn’t have a panic attack now._

His breathing became rapid and shallow as he desperately tried to get air into his lungs. He felt a hand on his back and heard a distant voice.

_“Scott, SCOTT!”_

He recognized the voice as his mom’s and he tore his gaze from Stiles to turn to her instead. She was blurry and the room was spinning, he couldn’t keep his balance anymore and helplessly fell down on the cold hard floor. With no air filling his lungs he felt his consciousness slipping away from him. After that the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are well appreciated :)


	4. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, enjoy! :)

When the world slowly but surely came back to Scott he was lying on the cold floor beside Stiles’ hospital bed. His head was aching and his vision was blurry.

“Scott, are you okay?”

Melissa sat beside him on the floor, one hand gently squeezing his.

“Yeah, just, uh, blacked out.”

He groaned as he tried to stand up. His legs felt like jelly and when he finally got to his feet the room started spinning once again. To prevent passing out again, Scott sat down in a chair by the wall.

“Maybe we should go out and give Mr. Stilinski a moment with Stiles?” The doctor said who still was in the room.

“Yeah, yeah we should.” Scott said a little bit woozy.

Lydia gently took Scott’s hand in hers and led him out of the room, Melissa and the doctor following, leaving the Sheriff with Stiles. They got back to the waiting room and sat down in the chairs they’d been sitting in just a couple of minutes before. Scott gave Lydia’s hand a squeeze as he started talking.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened, I just-“

“Scott, there’s nothing to be sorry about. I understand you, seeing Stiles like this isn’t how any of us wants to see him.” Lydia said as she gave him a half smile, it didn’t really reach her eyes though.

Scott sighed and there was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

“Thank you for being here Lydia.”

“Where else would I be? One of my best friends is in the hospital and the other one is burying himself in guilt because of it, of course I’ll be here. I’m here for you, as you are here for me. We’re pack, we look out for each other, take care of each other. That’s what we do and nothing can stop us from doing that. Remember that, Scott”

**_______________**

The sheriff stood as he stared at the bed his son was lying in. He sighed as he sat down in the chair that stood beside it. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was the sheriff in this town but still he couldn’t protect his own son from the terrible things that happened. Feeling guilty for this was wrong, but still he did.

“I hoped that I never would’ve had to go back to this hospital and watch the person I love the most lie in one of these horrible beds again.” The sheriff said quietly as he rubbed his forehead.

“I knew that I would have to one day, but I didn’t expect it to be so soon.”

He sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just staring at his son. His beautiful baby boy. Seeing him like this made his heart break, he wasn’t supposed to be lying deadly still in a hospital bed. He’s supposed to be up running all over the place, talk about everything and nothing. He’s supposed to buy healthy food for the sheriff and try to extend his life. He’s supposed to lighten everyone’s mood with his sarcastic comments. He’s supposed to be _Stiles._ This isn’t Stiles.

The only thing the sheriff wanted was to see those beautiful amber eyes again.

**_______________**

Scott was the one to see Stiles’ after the Sheriff.

Just the sight of Stiles nearly made him have another panic attack. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down before he started talking.

“The others tell me to not feel guilty for this but I do, more than ever. I should’ve been there protecting you. I’m the alpha, it’s my job to keep my pack safe and I failed, again. Just as I did with Allison.”

Scott had to pause and wipe away the tears that had started falling. God, he can’t be crying now, he had to be strong. He always has to be strong, he can’t show himself weak because then the others will lose hope, and he can’t let that happen. He has to go on, but god how hard it is.

“Sometimes I wish this never happened, that we never went out into the woods that night. That Peter never bit me and I never became a werewolf. If we hadn’t done that we wouldn’t be sitting here today, you wouldn’t be hurt and we wouldn’t have lost the people we have. But on the other hand I’m glad that we did it. Because if we hadn’t we never would’ve gotten to know the people we do. _Allison, Lydia, Derek, Kira, Malia, Ethan, Aiden, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Cora, Liam, Mason_ , all the people we’ve gotten to know through this. We wouldn’t even know who they were or how good pack they make. So I just want to thank you Stiles, thank you for bringing me out into the woods that night.”

**_______________**

Lydia quietly opened the door to the tiny hospital room. Stiles was lying in the same position as he had been when she was here before. Carefully she walked to the side of the bed and sat down in a chair.

Lydia smiled a little as she looked at the beautiful boy who was lying in the bed. He looked so peaceful, something he almost never did.

“I’m sorry for not saying it earlier. I guess I didn’t even realize it myself, but god how much I love you. I can’t live without you, a world without you is a world I don’t want to live in. Remember when you said that if I died, you would go out of your mind? That’s how I feel too, so don’t you die Stiles, because I will go out of my freaking mind if you die.”

More tears had started running down Lydia’s cheeks now and she gently took Stiles’ hand in hers. She knew he didn’t hear her, but she had to get this off her chest.

“Why am I always too late to say things like this? I guess I’m just too scared, too scared to make a mistake or get hurt. I’m so tired of getting hurt, I didn’t want to realize I was in love with you because I was so scared of getting hurt again. But when I’m with you I feel the opposite, I feel like I _can’t_ get hurt, because you’re there protecting me. Just like I’m protecting you. I don’t need any super strength like Scott or samurai sword like Kira, I only need you. As long as I have you I’ll always feel strong.”

Lydia wiped away the tears and tried to gather herself as good as she could. She let go of his hands and moved to stand up when something grabbed her wrist. Startled she turned her head to look at what had grabbed her.

_Stiles._

His amber eyes were now open and a smile was spread across his face.

“I love you too, Lydia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of "Only Human"  
> Gosh the end was a little overdramatic but yeah.. :))
> 
> Hope you liked this fic, if you did please leave kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my new fanfic, comments and kudos are well appreciated!


End file.
